The Wedding
by Mia Koji
Summary: Okay this after Ryo's brother, thanks Evercool for your help, please read.


Okay this is the wedding story, I just want to thank Evercool, for her help with my story, and you should read her stories too, there great!  
  
  
" Okay I'll be home later tonight, I have a big meeting to go to!" Mia said to her friends.  
"Okay, well be careful, don't want anything to happen to you before our wedding." Ryo said with a smile, he gave her a kiss and put her jacket on for her.  
" Good bye, and I will be careful." Mia replied returning his kiss with that she left, it was a dinner meeting, and there was a guy who wanted to buy the school, and Mia had to go for him to sign the agreement. ' Why do I have to go? I don't own the school! I am just a teacher. This is my first year teaching alone. Why can't someone else go, like the principal?'  
  
She got there at 7 o' clock; there he was waiting for her. She had to say he was cute, but not her type.  
" Hello, Miss. Koji, my name is Taijen, I don't like being called by my last name." He called to her as she came up to him.  
" Well than you can call me Mia." She replied. ' This is going to be along night!'  
" Well let's go in, and get down to business." Taijen said offering her his arm, she took it wanting to get this over with.  
" What can I get you?" The waiter asks after they were seated by the window, that they could see the ocean it was so beautiful.  
" We will have your greatest wine, and for dinner I will have you great lobster" Taijen told the waiter." Yes, and you madam what would you like?" The waiter turned to Mia.  
" I'll have a salad, I am not that hungry." She said, with that the waiter left the two alone, only coming back in a minute to give them their drinks.  
" Okay, so I have to sign some papers right? And than give you some papers am I right?" Taijen said giving her a smile.  
" Yes, that's right." Mia told him, the rest of the dinner they talk about the school.  
" Well I left that paper at home, if you would be so kind and follow me I can get the paper for you." Taijen explained.  
" Okay I guess, shall we go?" Mia ask  
" Of course, let's go." Taijen replied leaving a good tip, with that they left.  
  
At Taijen's house  
  
" Here we are, please have a seat I'll be right back." With that he left the room.  
Mia sat down on the leather chair, she felt like she was being watch by something, but not sure what it was.  
" Thank you, Taijen," Mia said as he handed her the paper, " On Monday morning I will give this to them, so than I should be seeing you around school."  
" Yes of course, Mia, have a good night." He called after as she left, Mia only waved.  
" Master is she the one? Is she the one that we want?" A voice came from behind him.  
" Of course she is, now get me something to drink, servant." Taijen ordered, ' I know she is to be wed in two months, but I will stop that.  
  
9 am Saturday.  
  
" Wake up mommy!" Sally yelled she started to shake Mia, who just moaned.  
" I am up, I'll be down in a minute," Mia said rolling over, she could hear the little girl leave, but she knew that White Blaze, who followed the girl, was still there. " Why do I have to get up? And your not going to let me go back to sleep, are you boy?"   
White Blaze walk up and lick her face, Mia took that as a yes. So she got up and got changed.  
" Good morning." Cye said as she came into the kitchen, everyone else, but Rowen was eating.  
" Good morning everyone." Mia said taking coffee and sitting next to Ryo and Sally who was trying to give White Blaze her hash brown, she was mad at Kento, for not letting her watch T.G.I.F. so she would not give it to him.  
" Hey, Sally what's the deal? Why not give your hash brown to your, uncle Kento?" Kento asks giving her a puppy dogface.  
" NO! First you would not let me watch T.G.I.F. last night and second you're not my Uncle! I only have three, uncle Cye, Uncle Sage, and uncle Rowen, so there! White Blaze is a better Uncle than you ever will be!" Sally said sticking her tongue at him, everyone laughed, and the phone rang at that point.  
" Mia it's for you, he said his name is Taijen." Sage said handing her the phone, Mia took it and left to go out side.  
" Hello Taijen." Mia said nicely  
" Hello Mia, I just wanted to say hi to you, and thank you." He replied.  
" You are welcome, I hope to see you next week, at school." Mia lied, she really didn't want to see him.  
" As you wish, I have a question, sorry if it sounds rude, but was that you man who answered the phone?" Taijen asks.  
" Oh, no it's not, that was Sage, a friend of ours. Well I have to be going good bye." Mia said she waited for Taijen to say good bye and hang up.  
" Mommy!" Sally cried running to Mia who just came back in.  
" Yes? I know that cry, what do you want?" Mia asks in a motherly tone.  
" Will you take me to see ' Chicken Run'? Please?" Sally asks sticking her bottom lip out.  
" What time does it start?" Mia asks, she guessed the kid had it all planed out, before asking her, something that Ryo must have taught her.  
" Why would you think I would have done that," Sally began, but got a look from Mia, " at noon, please can we go?"   
" Fine, but afterwards I need to go shopping, you have to come with me." Mia said putting the happy girl down, who nodded and ran off to be mean to Kento.  
Mia decided to go take a shower before she had to leave, after all it was 10:05, she had an hour and fifty - five minutes.  
After getting changed she went to make the bed, than all of a sudden the window broke, than it went black.  
She woke up in the woods, she felt dizzy, but that was it, than she heard Ryo and the others calling her name and running to her.  
" Are you okay?" Ryo asks helping her up, he placed her on White Blaze, and got behind her so she wouldn't fall backwards.  
" Yea I am fine, just a little dizzy that's all, I have to talk to you when we get home." Mia told him  
" No, First you sleep, than we talk." Ryo said kissing her gently on the forehead.  
" No, please I need to talk to you, it's important. Please I have to tell you." Mia said it was almost a whine.  
Ryo look down at her amazed she never did whine before. He nodded his head, and told White Blaze to take them home.  
  
At home  
  
" Okay what's so important that it can't wait?" Ryo asks going into their room.  
" I want to brake off the wedding. I don't want to marry you, I am in love with someone else." Mia told him, Ryo look shock.  
" If that's what you want, as I told you before I would do anything to make you happy, and I do mean that." Ryo said he noticed that tears came out of his eyes, when she gave the ring back.  
Ryo left the room and went out side, he knew all the guys were looking at him, but he didn't care.  
" I wonder what's wrong with him." Sage said to his friends who nodded and followed him out side.  
" Hey, Ryo what's wrong?" Rowen asks, sitting down next to him, the others sat too.  
" She doesn't love me anymore, wants to brake off the wedding, and is in love with another." Ryo said not even looking up at his friends who were all in shock.  
" Something had to happen, that doesn't sound like Mia, she always takes time to think it over." Cye told them.  
" She could like that guy from last night, she had time to think it over than." Ryo said with a sad sigh.  
" Daddy!" Sally yelled coming out side hugging him, in amazement she was laughing a little.  
" What's so funny to you?" Ryo asks trying to hide his sadness.  
" Mommy's hair is black now, and she's all in leather too! Like when she taken be Kyle, but she made her hair black a it's short now!" Sally said still amazed.  
" Why would she do that? She said she like her hair long and it's color." Sage said confused.  
" But, that's what she did, and then she left. I don't know where she went." Sally added.  
" Well we'll find out when she comes home." Ryo said a little above a whisper.  
  
2 hours later it was 7:00  
Mia came home with ten bags of clothing.   
" Where were you? We were worried about you! Why did you cut you hair, and why did you make it black?" Ryo yelled at her, when she came home.  
" Why should you care? It should mean nothing to you! Well anyway I am going to bed, I got up to early I have a date Sunday and don't wait up for me." Mia said laughing.  
Ryo had a hurt look on his face, she brakes up with him and than has a date the next night? Why would she do this? Did she know it was hurting him? Did she care? Ryo shook his head, he was tired and wanted to go to bed, there was two beds in Sally's room so he would share with her. The next day the guys and him were going to fix up the basement and make into a bedroom, he was going to get a better bed for it too.  
  
The next morning.  
  
" Mia!?" The guys yelled when she came into the room.  
" What? Do you like it?" Mia asks, she had on a mini skirt and a shirt that that was like a bra, and than a black unbutton shirt on over it.  
" Why are you wearing that? You said you hate clothing like that." Ryo asks when she sat down next to him.  
" My boyfriend said that I look cute in it. So that's why I have it on." Mia told him coldly.  
" Mommy, will you take me to the movies? Please you said that you would yesterday, but we never could go, and to day is it's last do in the theater." Sally asks giving her a cute smile.  
" I am sorry, but I have a date tonight, ask someone else." Mia said to her, Sally gave her a confused look.  
" But, you promised me! You never brake a promise!" Sally cried running to her room, and slamming the door.  
" Mia, you did promise her and you also promised her that you would brake on to her ever." Rowen said confused.  
" Well, I'll want to go on this date, so that's what I am gonna do!" Mia yelled leaving the room.  
" I am gonna go talk to Sally, and than Mia." Ryo said leaving the room. ' First she cancels the wedding, second she hates me, third she dress like a slut, and fourth she's being mean to Sally, she is so different.'  
Sally's room.  
  
" Daddy, why would mommy do that? Doesn't she love me? Does she like lying to me?" Sally asks.  
" I don't know, but I'll take you to the movies be ready in half an hour, I am gonna talk to your mother." Ryo said leaving the room.  
  
Mia's room.  
  
Mia didn't know why, but she was crying. Why should she? Why would she care about what they thought or said?   
" Mia I need to talk to you." Ryo called to her, from the other side of the door, he could hear her crying.  
" Come in," Mia started than he came in, " Why do you want? What did I do wrong?"   
" Mia, what's going on? You're acting different. This isn't like you. What's wrong?" Ryo asks worried, he did still care about her, a lot, he loved her and wanted to help her.  
" Nothing is wrong! I am fine, why wouldn't I be?" Mia asks getting up and walking over to him.  
" Were you crying? See I know something is wrong why can't you tell me?" Ryo asks.  
" No, I wasn't crying I just washed my face that's all, I am sorry, but as you know it's noon, and I have to go and see Taijen, so good bye." Mia said walking past Ryo.  
" Why won't she tell me? Does she even know she's doing it?" Ryo asks himself out loud.  
  
Else where.  
  
" It's Great to see you again, my love, I have a question that I've been wanting to ask you." Taijen said after kissing her.  
" And what's that?" Mia asks him with a smile.  
" Will you marry me?" Taijen asks showing her the ring; she smiled and hugged him.  
" Yes, I'll marry you! And than we can be happy forever!" Mia cried with joy.  
" Of course we will, after I have a good fight, than we can live happily ever after, like you want." Taijen said.  
  
Back at the house, after the movies.  
" I have something to tell you, just let me tuck Sally in, she feel asleep in the Movie Theater." Ryo told his friends, who nodded.  
" Okay, Ryo tell us what's up, what do you have to tell us?" Rowen asks when Ryo came back down.  
" Well, I think that, when Mia was taken, it was Taijen, who took her! Than he did something to her! That's why she acting strange, because when she came back she told me that she hated him, but now she loves him." Ryo told his friends.  
" Well we need to think of a plain, to get Mia back to her normal self very soon." Cye said, the door opened.  
" Hello everyone!" Mia called to the guys, they came out of the kitchen to see Mia with a tall man, who has, short black hair, and an evil smile on his face.  
" Who is he? And keep it down Sally is a sleep right now." Ryo told her, she look drunk or something.  
" Well, this is Taijen, and we are getting married!" Mia announced to her friends who look shock, all but Ryo, who look shock and hurt.  
" Mia you only went out twice! Now you're getting married to him?" Sage asks confused.  
" So? I love him so I am gonna marry him, why should you care? I thought that you would be happy for me." Mia said.  
" Well I came here for another reason too, I want to fight you, the Ronin Warriors!" Taijen said getting into his sub-armor.  
" I will fight you, in my inferno armor." Ryo told him coldly, he figured that he was right about the whole thing.  
" Deal let's go outside." Taijen said taking Ryo outside to fight him.   
Ryo got in his full armor so did Taijen, Ryo look at Taijen's armor amazed it was black and red.  
" I see that you like my armor, its called Hellfire. And take this 'flaming skull bash'!" Taijen yelled hitting his huge ax on the ground and than a huge blast came up and hit the thoroughly unprepared Ryo.   
" No, Fair! We didn't begin yet!" Ryo yelled getting up from the ground, ' man there is no way that I can win! He's too hard.'  
" Man this doesn't look good for Ryo, the man is to tough!" Sage yelled.  
" Hey, guys Mia just passed out!" Cye yelled to his friends.  
" Maybe now she's out of the trance!" Rowen yelled back.  
"Come on Tough guy, show me what you got?" Taijen teased Ryo, who was trying to get up still, but he finally got up.  
" 'Rage of Inferno'!" Ryo yelled, they could see Taijen get hit, but it wasn't enough he hardly even moved.  
" Is that all you have boy? That didn't even sting!" Taijen yelled charging at Ryo, who block his hit.  
" I am not gonna let you win! You hurt me and my friends, by putting Mia in a trance!" Ryo yelled hitting Taijen in the gut, blood came out of his mouth.  
" Hey, Cye, since Taijen cheated why can't we? How about you use ' Super wave smasher'?" Sage asks with an evil smile.  
" Sure I guess, I might pass out, but that's all so sure I'll do it!" Cye said getting into his full armor.  
" Now, I'll show you, Weak kid!" Taijen yelled with anger.  
" 'Super Wave Smasher'!" Cye yelled hitting Taijen whom fell to the ground.  
" Thanks Cye! Now for you, 'Rage of Inferno'!" Ryo yelled to the hurt Taijen, who went flying from the attack.  
" Is he dead?" Kento asks walking over to his body. Taijen was just in his sub-armor.  
" Well this should kill him if he's not." Ryo said sticking a sword into Taijen's   
heart.  
" Hey, Ryo, Mia's upstairs! She passed out when you first got hit!" Sage yelled   
over.  
" Okay, I'll go and see her, thanks!" Ryo called back, he got back into his street clothing, and went inside.  
" Daddy! What happened? There's blood on your face!" Sally cried when she saw Ryo's face.  
" It's nothing, I'll tell you it later, like a bed time story, you should go down stairs and help cook dinner." Ryo said hugging her, she could only nod and go down stairs.  
  
2 hours later  
  
"Ryo?" Mia asks sitting up, her face was still pale, and she sounded tired.  
" Yea, it's me, I just wanted to see if you are okay, you've been a sleep for two hours. Do you remember what happened?" Ryo asks  
" No, I don't, but I know that you'll tell me." Mia said giving him a small smile, Ryo could only smile back.  
Ryo told her everything that happened, Mia would cry and say how sorry she is, and than she does love him and does want to marry him, he told her that she shouldn't be sorry, and that it was okay. He also said that they would still get married.  
  
2 months later  
  
" Do you Mia Koji, take Ryo Sanada (I am not sure if that's how you spell it) To be your husband in sickness and in health?" The Priest asks.  
" I Do." Mia smiled at Ryo.  
" And do you Ryo Sanada, Take Mia Koji to you wife in sickness and in health?" The Priest asks again.  
" I Do." Ryo said returning Mia's smile.  
" Than you two are husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The Priest said Ryo and Mia kissed, everyone else cheered.  
  
The end  
Again if you want another part to this, cause I can g on forever with this, like them having their own kid. And again thanks again to Evercool, and my brother, who both helped me a lot, couldn't of made with out your guys help, thanks a lot!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
